Drawing the Line
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: Okay this is where I draw the line! Yes, maybe I have let it go on a little too far, but this, this is getting out of line. Yes, I've harbored some sort of affection for the blond but...this isn't right. Sensei/student relationships are frowned upon!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Drawing the Line

Author: Naku-of-the-Knight

Rated: T (subject to change)

Summary: Okay this is where I draw the line! Yes, maybe I have let it go on a little too far, but this, this is getting out of line. Yes, I've harbored some sort of affection for the blond but...this isn't right, I mean sensei/student relationships are frowned upon, if not illegal!

* * *

><p><em>Okay this is where I draw the line! Yes, maybe I have let it go on a little too far, but this, this is getting out of line. Yes, I've harbored some sort of affection for the blond but...this isn't right, I mean senseistudent relationships are frowned upon, if not illegal!_ He growled lowly, before pulling away from those soft lips that captured his heart, and pried his hands away from his shoulders, his heart was racing, it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. He looked into those pleading azure eyes, he had to stop this nonsense, even if it hurts Naruto, even if it hurts him. They were panting softly, staring at eachother's eyes looking for some sort of emotion. Naruto closed his eyes, the feeling was indescribable, it felt right. He swooped in for another kiss, only to be stopped by Kakashi's hand. Naruto opened his eyes and stared deep into his eyes, the feeling of rejection hanging thick on his heart. "N-Naruto, we can't do this," Was the excuse that left Kakashi's lips. "It's not right...w-we can't, no matter how much I do w-want to." Kakashi slowly put his hand down, to see Naruto's quivering lip.

"K-Kakashi-sensei," Naruto sniffed; Kakashi looked to the ground, avoiding Naruto's tear-filled gaze. "NO!" Kakashi looked up, "No, sensei, I love you! I can't let you go!" He shook his head furiously, clinging on to Kakashi's jounin vest. Kakashi let out a shuddering sigh, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to slide down his face as he again pried Naruto's calloused fingers off from him.

"You're going to have to," He answered, trying to be as gentle as he can as he stood up. Naruto was shaking, as tears embellished his whiskered cheeks and he grabbed Kakashi's pant leg, looking up.

"D-Does Kakashi-sensei not love me?" Kakashi looked down to the crying boy, his heart clencted at the sight. His once sparkling blue eyes now dulled to a dark blue, tears filled the brim of his eyes and cascaded down his face.

"Naruto,"

"Answer the question," Naruto said more sternly, rage bubbling inside of him. Kakashi bent down to Naruto's level and put a hand to his whiskered cheek.

"Naruto, I'm going to draw the line, we are never going to see eachother, out of team meetings, no ramen treats unless Sakura and Sasuke, I won't treat you and differently than the others, I'm sorry,"

"You didn't answer," Naruto whimpered, Kakashi gently kissed Naruto's forehead before pulling his mask back on.

"I love you Naruto. Just not in that way," _Liar, _A voice in his head contridicted. He patted Naruto's mass of blonde hair before walking away.

_I'm sorry Naruto, I don't think it's going to work out. _


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto watched as Kakashi walked away nonchalantly. He waited until Kakashi was out of sight before breaking down crying. Rejection hanging heavily in his heart, he punched the ground before standing up. He walked slowly, dragging his feet as he walked his way back to his apartment. He opened the door, and was greeted by Sasuke, who was living there until his house was done renovating. "Hey Naru-dobe, what's with the long face?" Naruto gave out a long sigh. "Rejected by Sakura again?" Naruto bit his tounge, from saying, 'No I got rejected from someone better than her,' He sat next to Sasuke, holding his legs to his chest and noticed Sasuke was reading something.

"What are you reading?"

"Some crap, don't change the subject Naruto, what's eating you?" Sasuke asked staring at his rival.

"...nothing," Naruto mumbled, resting his head on his knees.

"...do you need a...what's it called...uhm...starts with a 'h'...Sakura's always offering it to me..." Sasuke asked, tapping his lips. Naruto looked up, and tears slip down.

"A hug?" Naruto answered, wiping away his tears.

"That's it! Do you want a hug?" Sasuke asked, putting down the book. Naruto shook his head, and smiled slightly.

"Nah, thanks for the offer though," Sasuke smiled crookedly.

"No problem," Sasuke returned to his reading, Naruto stirred a little before standing up and stretching.

"I'm going to bed, G'night Sasuke-teme,"

"Good night Naruto-dobe," Sasuke yawned back. Naruto went to his room, closed the door, and curled up in his bed before

_What the hell am I going to do when we meet up for the team meeting tommorow?_

* * *

><p>Kakashi took a shower once he got home, trying to wash away the regret of hurting Naruto. Then he decided to punish himself, so he turned off the hot water and turned on the freezing cold water. He rested his head on the shower wall, hitting it a bit hard. He bit his lower lip, trying to make sense of the day. It was a simple talk, leading to Naruto confessing his feelings, an innocent kiss then leading to a passionate kiss and then now. All Kakashi knows it's gonna be super awkward the next team mee-<p>

_Shit! I knew I was forgeting something! _Kakashi punched the wall, blood cascaded down his fist. _THE NEXT TEAM MEETING IS TOMMOROW! _

* * *

><p>Naku: -laughs evilly- Be tense my readers~ I won't write the team meeting until...sometime...<p>

Sasuke: GEEZ, I'M TOTALLY OOC HERE! :U

Naku: :U Be happy you're in the second chapter! Sakura has to wait until tommorow.

Sakura: Yah... D:

Naruto: That's cuz you hate Sakura... =_=;

Sakura: WHA? :O

Naku: I said nothingg... w;

Kakashi: Why am I the asshole?

Naku: Language. T-rated. Remember. w

Kakashi: You left it at a cliffhanger...

Naku: w; Is that evil of me?

Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and reviewers: Maybe...

Naruto: WHATEVER REVIEW PEOPLE!


End file.
